


Navidad con las Danvers

by XSanversWES



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XSanversWES/pseuds/XSanversWES
Summary: Un vistazo de como es la Navidad con nuestra pareja favorita y su hija Jamie :')





	Navidad con las Danvers

**Author's Note:**

> MUY FELIZ NAVIDAAAAD! Un poco tarde el fic, pero bueno, estuve estos días festejándolos en familia y no me gusta estar con el celular todo el día XD. Espero que Santa les haya traído todo lo que pidieron lol.
> 
> Disfruten el fic!

"¡Vamos, Jamie! Vamos a la cama" dice Maggie mientras corre tras su hija de seis años, quien estaba demasiado emocionada porque Santa pasaba por su casa esa misma noche.

"¡No mamá! ¡Quiero esperar a Santa! ¡Despierta esta vez!" Jamie la detiene bruscamente y Maggie casi la atropella.

"Jamie, ya hablamos de esto" dice Maggie arrodillándose frente a su hija. Maggie coloca un mechón de cabello rebelde detrás de la oreja de Jamie mientras dice "Santa no vendrá si estás despierta y no quieres eso, ¿verdad?"

Jamie niega con la cabeza rápidamente "¡Quiero los regalos!"

"Todos lo hacemos" dice Maggie sonriendo "Vamos a darle las buenas noches a mami" Maggie levanta a Jamie y la niña inmediatamente pone sus pequeños brazos alrededor del cuello de Maggie, apoyando su frente en la mejilla de su madre.

Entran en la habitación de Maggie y Alex y encuentran a la última ya durmiendo. Había sido un largo día en la DEO. Hubo un gran ataque alien que dejó varios agentes heridos y dos civiles muertos. Entonces, cuando Alex llegó a casa esa noche, le dijo a Maggie que se iba a dar una ducha rápida y luego dormiría durante unas horas mientras Jamie estaba en la casa de su tía Kara. Pero cuando Maggie regresó con Jamie, no tuvo el corazón para despertarla, así que la dejó dormir hasta ahora.

"¿Está mami durmiendo?" Jamie pregunta en un susurro, su boca pegada al oído de Maggie.

"Sí, cariño. Puedes despertarla si quieres ¿de acuerdo?" Jamie asiente y Maggie la pone en la cama "Suavemente" Maggie le advierte antes de que Jamie comience a saltar sobre la cama para despertar a Alex. Como la semana pasada.

Jamie sonríe y caminando sobre la cama, se acerca lentamente al lado de la cama que Alex ocupa y besa el hombro de su mami "Mami, despierta" Jamie dice en voz baja, sacudiendo el hombro de Alex. "Tienes que darme mi beso de buenas noches"

Alex murmura algo ininteligible y Jamie se ríe "Vamos, mami" dice Jamie sacudiendo el hombro de Alex con más fuerza.

"Suavemente, Jamie" Maggie dice riéndose y se dirige a Alex, que ya está despierta y sonriendo.

De repente Alex se da la vuelta, abraza a Jamie y le deja besos en la cara, haciéndole cosquillas a su pequeña hija, quien no para de reír.

"¡Basta, mami!" Jamie dice entre risas todos hoyuelos como su mamá.

Maggie siempre pensó que la risa de Jamie era el sonido más hermoso que jamás había escuchado. Esa risa de alegría que solo los niños eran capaces de tener. El tipo de risa que llena tu corazón de dulzura, de ganas de vivir. Eso, más la risa de Alex, es la combinación perfecta para Maggie.

Y mientras miraba como embobada este tierno momento entre sus dos amores de la vida, su mente divaga a sus pasadas Navidades. Maggie siempre recuerda la Navidad con su familia en Nebraska, todas las peleas de bolas de nieve, los muñecos de nieve que hizo con su hermana y su hermano, las comidas caseras que hacía su madre, especialmente estas galletas de chocolate que amaba. Maggie recuerda a su padre, él nunca se perdió de una pelea de nieve y siempre fue a su equipo en las peleas, él decía que era porque Maggie era la más joven de todas. Fue una buena niñez hasta... Bueno, todo el asunto de _‘me gustan las chicas’_

Para Alex era la época del año en la que más sentía la ausencia de su padre, porque en esta época su padre se tomaba vacaciones y pasaba todo el día con ella, y después con Kara cuando ella entró a sus vidas. Fue en esta época del año que aprendió más sobre las estrellas y eso es algo que se quedó con ella hasta ahora y está planeando enseñarle todo sobre ellas a Jamie. Además de eso, Navidad fue donde tuvo la oportunidad de hacer su relación con Kara mucho más fuerte. Fue después de su primera Navidad juntas cuando empezaron a tratarse como amigas.

Navidad en general no era una época muy feliz para los integrantes de la familia Danvers.

Pero tener a Jamie cerca es lo mejor que les ha pasado. Jamie en sus vidas era como despertarse después de un largo sueño, era como si estuvieran viendo de nuevo en color y ahora la Navidad ya no es triste, todo es risas y diversión para ellas. Todo gracias a este pequeño humano que les dio la posibilidad de volver a vivir.

Finalmente, Alex y Jamie dejan de jugar y Maggie se despierta de su ensoñación cuando Jamie la llama. Alex y Jamie se mueven a un lado dejando espacio a Maggie en la cama, así que ella camina hacia el otro lado de la cama para dejar a su hija en el medio de ellas.

"Entonces, Santa vendrá esta noche" dice Alex todavía sonriendo. Jamie asiente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mostrando sus adorables hoyuelos "¿Crees que estás en la buena lista o en la mala?"

"Estoy en la buena lista, mami" dice Jamie segura de sí misma.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" Alex dice moviendo a Jamie para que pueda ella pueda acariciar la mano de su esposa. Maggie le sonríe dulcemente a Alex sobre el hombro de Jamie. Alex la refleja.

"Porque me fue bien en la escuela este año y-y la tía Kara me dijo que Santa le habló y él le dijo que tenía regalos para mí" Maggie y Alex se ríen entre dientes "y la tía Kara siempre tiene razón" dice Jamie asintiendo seriamente.

"Kara te hizo decir eso, ¿verdad?" Maggie dice y Jamie se ríe.

Maggie se inclina para besar la mejilla de Jamie "Vamos cariño, vamos a la cama" Maggie estaba a punto de levantarse cuando Alex la detiene.

"Está bien, yo puedo prepararla para ir a la cama" dice Alex, levantándose y levantando a Jamie con ella. Maggie asiente agradecida.

"Buenas noches mamá" dice Jamie abrazando a Maggie "te amo"

"Yo también te amo" dice Maggie besando la sien de Jamie "Duerme bien, cariño"

\- :D -

Alex programó la alarma para que sonara a las 03:00 AM, así poder poner los regalos debajo del árbol de Navidad sin que Jamie se dé cuenta. Apenas suena el desagradable sonido, Alex apaga la alarma y gira sobre sí misma para despertar a Maggie.

"Mags, despierta" Alex susurra y Maggie abre lentamente los ojos "Feliz Navidad, bebé"

"Feliz Navidad" Maggie sonríe y se inclina para besar a Alex. El beso fue dulce y apasionado. La sonrisa de Alex hizo que se separaran.

"Vamos a poner los regalos en su lugar ¿sí?" con eso, ambas se levantan y se apresuran al armario, donde esconden los regalos todos los años desde que Jamie es lo suficientemente grande como para estar paseándose por ahí. No querían que por accidente Jamie se encontrase con todos los regalos y empiece a preguntar.

Alex toma una silla de su escritorio y se sube a ella para poder llegar a lo más alto del armario (era prácticamente imposible no hacer un chiste sobre la altura de Maggie, así que cuando lo hizo, recibió una almohadazo como respuesta). Alex pone todos los regalos sobre la cama y Maggie comienza a apilarlos para que puedan llevarlos más fácilmente.

"Veré a Jamie para ver si está dormida" dice Alex dirigiéndose a la puerta.

"Okay" Maggie asiente y toma una pila de regalos mientras espera a Alex. Su esposa entra a la habitación apenas un minuto después.

"Está todo despejado" Se apresuran para llegar a la sala de estar y una vez allí, ubican las dos pilas de regalos cerca del árbol.

"¿Cómo lo arreglamos?" Alex pregunta con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

"¿Cómo qué?" Maggie pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

"Cómo organizamos todos los regalos. Pondremos los regalos de Jamie en este lado" dice gesticulando hacia el lado derecho del árbol "y el resto aquí... O podríamos-" de repente los ojos de Alex se ensanchan y los bordes de su boca se empiezan a curvar en una sonrisa "podríamos organizar todo esto por color " dice sonriendo.

Maggie la mira incrédula "Antes que nada, ¿Enserio me estás preguntando esto? En segundo lugar, ni siquiera sé por qué estoy tan sorprendida, y tercero, eres tan ner-" Maggie se corta a sí misma cuando el sonido de una puerta que se abre lentamente la sorprende.

Maggie mira a Alex y vuelve su mirada a la puerta de del pasillo que lleva a los cuartos.

"Joder" dice Alex en voz baja y se apresura a esconder los regalos detrás del sofá. Maggie no se ha movido desde que oyó la puerta y ahora estaba mirando a Alex, quien la tomó de la mano y la arrastró detrás del sofá con ella. Maggie se tropieza con las luces del árbol haciendo que Alex cayera encima de ella. Por suerte para ellas, hay una alfombra allí. El árbol de Navidad se balanceó pero no cayó, y Maggie dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

"Shhh" Alex la calla y Maggie no puede evitar pensar en lo hermosa que se ve su esposa en este momento. Su cabello caía sobre su rostro como cascada y la seria mirada que tenía hacía pensar a Maggie la suerte que tuvo al conocerla. Maggie se ríe entre dientes y Alex pone una mano sobre la boca de Maggie.

Oyeron los suaves pasos de Jamie entrar a la sala de estar. Alex se levanta un poco y mira por detrás del sofá y ve a su hija arrodillada junto al árbol de Navidad, que con un suspiro exasperado y con la peculiar arruga entre los ojos que todas las Danvers poseen, se levanta y, segundos después, oyen que se cierra la puerta de la habitación.

‘’Eso estuvo demasiado cerca" dice Alex, finalmente retirando su mano de la boca de Maggie.

"No hay duda de que es tu hija" dice Maggie riendo ante la falta de paciencia de su hija.

"Mi madre me dijo lo mismo el otro día cuando hablábamos de las Navidades en Midvale" dice Alex mientras se levanta y ayuda a Maggie a hacerlo también "Entonces, ¿has decidido cómo arreglamos los regalos?"

-: D -

Eran alrededor de las 7:00 AM cuando Alex abrió los ojos. Cambió su cuerpo para hacer frente a una muy dormida Maggie espaldas con el cabello desordenado que le cubría la mitad de la cara. Se veía hermosa, y Alex no pudo evitarlo, así que presionó castos besos en la clavícula expuesta de Maggie, su cuello, su mandíbula y finalmente en sus labios.

Maggie abrió los ojos, todavía un poco dormida y con una sonrisa perezosa le devolvió el beso a Alex.

"Buenos días"

"Feliz Navidad, amor. Otra vez" Alex dice inclinándose de nuevo para besar a su esposa otra vez, pero son interrumpidas por una muy ansiosa Jamie que las llama desde la sala de estar.

"¡MAMÁ! ¡MAMI! ¡SANTA ESTUVO AQUÍ!"

Maggie se ríe y comienza a levantarse "Vamos, Danvers. Quiero llegar antes de que abra todos los regalos sin nosotros"


End file.
